User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's Days at Bullworth
"Come on Mike, lets go." C-Money said. We walked out of the Boys' Dorm. "Where we headed?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me. "We're going to go see some friends," is all he said. That's helpful! Maybe it's a surprise, maybe they're surprisingly nice. I have yet to meet someone other then Greg and C-Money that are nice. We went through an archway and took a right turn into what looked like a parking lot. We were walking to a group of kids and a really big dude. They wore the white shirts like the students that attacked me earlier. I recognised two of them from the attack earlier. They looked at us. The two recognised me. As soon as they saw me they freaked out. "That's him, the new kid that attacked us!" One of them yelled to the big guy. "Hold on. He's friendly." C-Money said to them. "No, he attacked us for no reason!" The other screamed. "Bullshit, you attacked me I was just defending myself." I fired back. "It's okay," C-Money said. "Mike will you leave them alone?" He turned to me and asked. I nodded. "See." He responded to them. "RUSSELL LITTLE NEW FRIEND!" The big guy yelled. "Ugh, yeah. Okay." I replied. We left them as they were. "So, where ya from, Mikey?" C-Money asked curiously. "Please don't call me Mikey, and I'm from Long Beach California," I responded. "Wow you've come a long way. Where are you going after you graduate?" He asked. "I don't know. I have a long time to think about it though so maybe it'll hit me as I go." We turned through another archway into an autoshop. As we went in I noticed a bunch of poor looking kids wearing leather jackets and they had their hair slicked back. It was like taking a time machine back to 1957 they were supposed to look like Greasers I'm guessing. They looked at me with curiosity as I passed them. C-Money took me inside the autoshop. "Hey, Johnny!" C-Money yelled. Out of one of the cars came a tall Greaser. His hair slicked back and a wrench in hand looked at C-Money then me. "Hey C-Money. Who's this kid?" He asked turning his attention to me. "This is Michael Diaz. New kid, and a new friend," C-Money explained and Johnny curiously listened. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Johnny Vincent." I shook his hands. Well I've met the good of Bullworth could this get any worse? Well next we went across from the autoshop which was apparently one of those rich boy havens. As we got there I noticed the two guys that stuck out. They were all wearing Aquaberry sweaters but the two that stuck out over the other five that were standing there; they were tall and one was blond and the other a redhead. "What do you want, Clayton?" Asked the redhead, jokingly. "You know not to call me that and besides I want you to meet a new friend," C-Money said. "We don't really care." Said the Blonde with a totally fake English accent. "Oh, nice to meet you too. Asshole." I countered. His voice got serious, 'You don't talk to me like that. Pauper." I started to laugh. "Just because you're rich you really think yourself to be and elite?" I continued on with my pre-rant. "Don't make me laugh." I finished. "Well I'd hate to have to get Michael off your unconcious body, Derby so we'll just be leaving." C-Money said grininng. We walked away. "Who were they?" I asked about them. "Preppies, those two you almost destroyed were Bif and Derby. The blond is Derby and the redhead is Bif, and trust me they're always like that." He said. "What, bitchy?" I said chuckling. C-Money laughed in agreement. "Pretty much." We continued walking this time I was leading and I took a left to what looked like a gym area. "I should sign up for sports," I said checking the time. 12:34 P.M. Just then we were ambushed. A tall muscualr guy tackled me and took me to the ground and another one took C-Money to the ground and started punching him. I reversed his takedown and shoved him off. He started swinging wildly some hit me but I managed to dodge most. I returned with a left hook and a right hook then knocked him down with a left uppercut. C-Money finished up ont the guy that was on top of him. He was bleeding but he came out on top over him. Then more came. There were four of them. Two went for me and two went for C-Money. I knocked out one of them with one punch. The other one caught me with a few jabs then I came up with a few hook punches and jabs that were sending him back. I then grabbed him and put him in a clinch and started to knee him in the face so hard. He fell down after about seven knees. C-Money beat all the guys that were fighting him. He was heavily bleeding. "Come on, dude lets go to the nurse." I said. I wasn't bleeding nor was I seriously hurt but C-Money on the other hand was bleeding and looked gassed out. We went to the nurses office. I left the nurses office. They had asked what happened to him and I told them a biking accident, I'm not sure if that really explained everything but I didn't really care at the time. It was getting late and the first day of school was tomorrow. When I arrived Ryan was watching tv and a kid I had never seen before was sitting next to him. He had long black hair, and was smaller then me. "Ah, Michael Diaz. This is the new kid," he had said. "Introduce yourself loser." He told the kid laughing. The kid looked very nervous. "Ugh, I'm Alex White, you must be my other roommate." He was shaking, you could easily tell he was nervous. "You don't have to be nervous, I don't bite." I assured him. He looked at me and calmed down. Category:Blog posts